Chrono Fantasy Meets The Final Fantasy Characters
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: Within this Fanfic, I will be travelling throughout all the different Final Fantasy Worlds to escape from my world of boringness. Here I will be meeting different FF characters in their Final Fantasy world as I experience what they experience.
1. The World of Final Fantasy 7

Chrono Fantasy Meets the Final Fantasy Characters

Chapter 1

**_Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me meeting Final Fantasy Characters. Of course I do not own them. I wish I did. I'm only meeting them here and possibly some fascinating events will occur when I meet them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrono Fantasy: Wow! This is so amazing! You're Sephiroth, aren't you?

*As Chrono Fantasy walks up to a familiar man with a long blade. He recognized this man right away and just couldn't believe his eyes. The man turned around at him and responded.*

Sephiroth: Yes? What's it to you? You do know what kind of person I am, don't you? If you get in my way I won't hesitate one bit to kill you. So leave me be. 

Chrono Fantasy: This must be a dream! You are one of my favourite characters ever! Can I have your autograph? Please….!

*This bothered Sephiroth very much. His patients ran out and now Chrono Fantasy would be done for.*

Sephiroth: This is no dream for you. For this will be your worst nightmare and the nightmare will come to an end with your DEATH!

*Sephiroth raised his Masamune blade and striked it into Chrono Fantasy's chest.*

Sephiroth: What!? That's impossible!

Chrono Fantasy: Oops, I'm very sorry Sephiroth. I forgot I had this mega shield on. It can deflect any attack. I had to be careful after all, because I was hoping that my dream would take me to a Final Fantasy world. I was hoping that I would be able to get a glimpse of you…yet I knew I had to be prepared for when you were going to attack. You are very powerful Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well even with your shield it is still futile against my powers. You may have exceeded my attack of the masamune (yet it is impossible for any mortal to do so with any kind of power…) My wrath will grow and transform me to become more power!!

*Sephiroth transforms himself into Safer Sephiroth and prepares to use his ultimate attack.* 

Sephiroth: Super Nova!!

Chrono Fantasy: Uh oh… 

Cloud/Tifa/Cid: Oh no you don't Sephiroth!

*These three Final Fantasy characters suddenly appeared before Sephiroth was casting Super Nova, as they had spread out in a line facing Safer Sephiroth.*

Cloud: Kid! Get out of here! It's too dangerous to be around a villain like this….

Chrono Fantasy: Wow! It's Cloud! Tifa and Cid too! You three are amazing. Can you take me to Gold Saucer! I would love to go to Wonder Square. Oh! Oh! We can't forget about Chocobo racing either! 

Tifa: I'm sorry but we have to take care of Sephiroth and….Oh no….

*Safer Sephiroth had attacked Tifa and she became K'od.*

Cloud: No!! Tifa! That's it Sephiroth! You're dead! Time for Omnislash!

*Cloud performs Omnislash upon Safer Sephiroth. Slashing away many times and then a beam came out of his Ultimate sword and blasted over Safer Sephiroth.*

Cid: Sh*t! That bastard is still alive! We've nearly done him in now. Damn Kid! Why are you still here? Well now it looks like a job for summoning Knights of the Round. Knights of the Round! Attack!

*Before Safer Sephiroth could except it suddenly thirteen knights slashed and attacked at him, appearing one after another. This really has done it and Safer Sephiroth was still alive yet close to being finished. Barrett pulled the knocked out Tifa and stepped in.*

Barrett: You want to be like that, don'tcha? Fine then, perhaps I should return the Knights of the Round. Mime!

*Once again thirteen knights returned and pummelled Safer Sephiroth in. He was finished now. Safer Sephiroth had exploded and was vanishing away into nothingness.*

Cloud: Excellent job everyone! We have finally done it. Now we can all go home and not worry about Sephiroth's malice. Kid? What's your name? 

Chrono Fantasy: My name is…Chris… I mean Chrono Fantasy (I must never reveal my full real name to anyone or else I'll be warped back to a very boring life filled with just pathetic dreams and wishes.) I'm so glad to meet you all and congratulations on defeating Sephiroth.  Oh it would be so amazing to check out this whole planet. As I said earlier, I would like to visit Gold Saucer as well.

Cloud: Ha Ha! I like you kid. Well then, let's go back. I hope we won't have to worry about that meteor anymore…Huh?

Tifa: What's wrong Cloud? Cloud!?

*Cloud vanished mysteriously into thin air after looking as though his head was about to explode."

Chrono Fantasy: Where did he go to?

Tifa: I have no clue….oh well, forget him. I'm glad he's gone now. Umm.. Chrono Fantasy? I think I'm starting to fall in love with you… C'mon, I'll take you out on a date to Gold Saucer. We can spend all night there together…although I don't want to spend a night in that haunted hotel. It's spooky and reminds me of Cloud. Well let's get out of here.

Cid: Uh oh…

Chrono Fantasy: What's wrong Cid? (Wow! Tifa loves me? I'm the luckiest guy ever! She's so sexy!) 

Red XIII: The crater is starting to fall apart… I think it has something to do with the lifestream. 

Chrono Fantasy: Lifestream? That's great… we can all become consumed by the spirits of the planet… 

Cait Sith: This kid is crazy… 

Cid: Great! Here comes the Highwind!  

Chrono Fantasy: Wow! I want to ride on it! Let's get on! 

*Chrono Fantasy, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Barrett, Yuffie, and Vincent all climb aboard the Highwind as it takes off, leaving Cloud behind.*

Cloud: …..Huh? Uh oh… Ahh… Someone help me up out of here! AHHHHHHHHHHHH…

*Cloud returns from his disappearance after the Highwind departed but tragically fell into the lifestream.*

Cid: Goddamn! Meteor is crashing into Midgar! This can not be good. 

Chrono Fantasy: Look? It's holy! It's trying to clash with meteor and destroy it! 

Red XIII: This is not good. Meteor is outpowering Holy and destroying Midgar!

Tifa: What's that?

Chrono Fantasy: Lifestream… 

*Suddenly it all happened quickly in slow motion. Lifestream floated over towards the clash of Holy and Meteor and then a bright flash consumed all… Chrono Fantasy felt himself drift away into darkness. He could hear off in a distance a 'kupo' and then a 'kweh' from another creature. A mog and a chocobo? Chrono Fantasy had recognized these… What would await Chrono Fantasy out of the darkness?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_That concludes Chapter 1 of Chrono Fantasy (Myself) Meeting Final Fantasy characters. The journey continues… What will be in store for me within chapter 2. Please wait until then as I am consumed in darkness for possibly a long period of time… hopefully not forever…_**


	2. The World of Final Fantasy 9

Chrono Fantasy Meets the Final Fantasy Characters

Chapter 2

            **_I am back! It's me again, Chrono Fantasy! Miss me? So I was in the darkness for a long while. I wonder what had happened to the Final Fantasy 7 world and all the other characters… now I'm missing my date with Tifa -.- Well I guess that's the end of that then, unless I become lucky enough to see them again. I wonder if I'll see some more Final Fantasy characters, maybe I'll be in another world…oh look! There's a light…! I'm entering it! _**

*Chrono Fantasy entered through the light. The light was the source from where the sounds of 'Kupo' and 'kweh' were ranging out throughout the darkness and to Chrono 

Fantasy's ears. Chrono Fantasy had followed these sounds until he finally found this light.* 

Chrono Fantasy: Whoa! What's this? 

Young Black Mage: Hi…who are you?

Chrono Fantasy: Umm…Hi, back at you. I'm Chrono Fantasy….

Young Black Mage: Chrono Fantasy? What a bizarre last name. Is that really your name…? Alrighty then, I'm Vivi. Nice to meet you. 

Chrono Fantasy: Vivi? (I'm in Gaia of Final Fantasy 9. Now I can forget about Tifa, Garnet is a lot hotter. Ahem, oops…I better not start to daydream here. Especially in front of this young Mage)

Zidane: Hey Vivi!! What are you doing over there!? Dagger will be awaking shortly, and I'm sure she'll want to continue onwards to Lindblum. 

Vivi: *sigh* That 'Kweh' sound? Did you hear it too?

Chrono Fantasy: Yes….isn't that a chocobo? (That makes sense…that's what I heard from the darkness. The sound of 'Kupo' must've been from a Mog. Now I can remember that the world of FF9 had many Moogles within it. I must be in Dali village right now…but why?) 

Zidane: Vivi? Who's that with you? Don't become distracted. You'll be easily persuaded into anything this way.  Oh! The Princ….I mean Dagger has woken up earlier. 

Chrono Fantasy: Wow! She's gorgeous…

Zidane: She sure is! Don't get any ideas because she is mine. I'm her kidnapper and no one is taking her away from me. 

*Suddenly Chrono Fantasy felt a jerk pull him through the air. Surrounding him he could feel himself warping at an incredible speed through time. Bright flashing were penetrating his gaze as he looked around. Now he saw himself in a castle, sitting in a throne beside Princess Garnet.* 

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? (What's going on here? How did I end up here? Was I pulled into the future?)

Garnet: Chrono Fantasy! The show is about to start! I miss seeing everyone. Don't you? 

Chrono Fantasy: But I...How did I…

*Chrono Fantasy never got the chance to finish speaking because at that moment the music blared as a soft and harmonious melody played throughout the Kingdom of Alexandria. A play was being performed. One that Chrono Fantasy had recognized from a game. It was all Fantasy, a dream, yet Chrono Fantasy had ended up being in it. All of these Final Fantasy visitations must've been a dream. After all, he had wished for something like this before. Now it appeared as though his wishes were being granted.* 

Garnet: Zidane!

Chrono Fantasy: Zidane? (He survived after all…I wonder what will happen to me…I probably won't be here long anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if I turn up into another Final Fantasy world. I hope Garnet and Zidane will be a happy couple.)

*Chrono Fantasy watched along with everyone has Garnet ran out of the Castle doors, through the many spectators, and flung herself to the one she loves. A tear streaming down her face as they held one another. Tears of joy and glee were shedding the audiences faces as well as they clapped. This was Chrono Fantasy's last sight before darkness had consumed him once again*

Chrono Fantasy: I'm prepared for this. How many Final Fantasy worlds will I go through. Will I go through all of those that I know of and have stored in my memory. Can I accept the fantasies that will come to me. When will the dream of these fantasies be final? I must not get myself too involved in these for I know that it will just be memories and they aren't real. I believe that once this is all done….I will learn a valuable lesson of Fantasy vs. Reality….

*Chrono Fantasy yet again waits within the darkness that had once again consumed him to take him on a voyage to the next Final Fantasy world. During this time he had thought back on his memories with Zidane, Garnet, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, Amarant, and Eiko. Even though it all went by in a blur, he somehow still had memories formed of their great journey. He was involved in these journeys, and just as Garnet had learned, he learnt that all life has meaning. The meaning of his life would be to visit as many video game worlds, especially Final Fantasy Worlds, and this would diminish his boringness in life.* 

**_            Well I'm backing darkness yet again. It is always darkness when I leave a Final Fantasy world as I travel to a new one. Which one will I be at next. The trip is getting more interesting and eventful with each new Final Fantasy World I go to. I never wish the trip to end, yet unfortunately it will have to come to an end. At least there's still many more Final Fantasy Worlds to visit and I've only been to two. I wonder which one will be next. It looks like I'll have to wait to get out of this darkness once again and wait until chapter 3 to see where I'll be next._**


	3. The World of Final Fantasy 8

Chrono Fantasy Meets the Final Fantasy Characters

Chapter 3

            **_Hmm… I can see an image of classrooms appearing within the end of the tunnel of darkness. I wonder what that means? A Final Fantasy World with Classrooms in it? Oh! I know where that is. So this is where I'm going next!_**

Quistis: Chrono Fantasy! Stop daydreaming and pay attention! This is a very important day. I know you are just new here and everything but that doesn't give you any reason to just snooze off. You will be in Seifer, Squall, and Zell's group. 

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Quistis Trepe?

Quistis: That's Miss Trepe to you. Now the SeeD examination is about to begin soon so stop fooling around, unless you plan on failing this very important exam.

Seifer: *sigh* There she is at it again. New guy! Get over here before you fail us right on the spot.

Chrono Fantasy: Who me? 

Squall: …

Chrono Fantasy: Hey Squall! I know you!

Squall: No one knows me and I would like to keep it that way…

Zell: Squall! You're always acting insecure and tensed. You should relax more and let yourself go.

Seifer: You're all pathetic. Especially the new guy here with his toy staff equipped there by his side. You think you're cool with that? HA! That won't get you anywhere if you want to make it as a SeeD. 

Chrono Fantasy: Trust me….You do not want to witness the powers from this Staff of mine….

Seifer: ooooo! I should be scared now, shouldn't I? Well lets go then before we are too late and everything is already taken care of. 

Chrono Fantasy: Where are we going?

Seifer: ……. I shouldn't even bother talking to you. You've been here for a week already and you forgot the mission of this exam. We are definitely going to fail now. 

Chrono Fantasy: N…no! I didn't forget. (I just got here. I wasn't here for a week!)

Zell: So lets get this show on the road! 

*As Chrono Fantasy. Squall, Seifer, and Zell, walked out of the classroom. Running down the hall was a cute girl that was around their age. She had brown hair and had her school uniform on.*

Selphie: Hiya guys!

Seifer: Excuse me…We don't have time to sit around and chat. There's a very important exam taking place and we can't be left behind.

Chrono Fantasy: Seifer, don't be rude. Hi there, what's your name? My name is Chrono Fantasy.

Selphie: Hi Chrono Fantasy, I'm Selphie. Miss Trepe assigned me to your squad. So here I am, ready to go! I can't wait!

Squall: ……..

Zell: Welcome to the team Selphie.

Seifer: Oh boy….you better not slow us down. Now we have to hurry to Balamb or else the vessels will leave without us.

Speaker: EMERGENCY! EMEERGENCY! ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT….

Squall: Damn it! What's going on now?

Chrono Fantasy: Don't look at me. I'm just the new guy.

Seifer: That's exactly why we should look at this situation towards you, but there is no time for joking around. I bet if we find the source of the emergency and fix it, we will be sure to be SeeDs in no time. Lets go check it out!

Zell: Here I thought I was the one that would head into danger, but I think we should get out of here! Oh no! Save the Hotdogs! 

*Suddenly from the walls in front of Chrono Fantasy and the others, something huge blasted through the walls and was flying above them.*

Chrono Fantasy: Isn't….that?

Squall: Quezacotl! 

Selphie: Ahhh! That GF is out of control.

Chrono Fantasy: I'll stop him! *takes out his staff*

Seifer: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! What do you think you can do with that toy staff? Let us handle it with our gunblades. Squall!

*Chrono Fantasy ignored Seifer's mockery as he was preparing to cast a stop spell on this thunder bird GF. While the spell was being cast upon Quezacotl, it shot a great burst of electricity at them, shocking and electrocuting Chrono Fantasy horribly*

Chrono Fantasy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**_Strange…am I dead? Once again I'm in darkness. Why? What does this darkness mean? I was getting electrocuted one moment and now I'm here the next moment… I should really think back hard on the three final fantasy worlds I have been at so far and then think of the reasons I went into darkness. A pattern will then form for the other Final Fantasy worlds. I just know it… Well I can't wait until I get to the next FF world in chapter 4. There's still a lot to go too.  _**


	4. The World of Final Fantasy 10

Chrono Fantasy Meets the Final Fantasy Characters  
Chapter 4  
From the Darkness I'm in yet again, I await for the next Final Fantasy World to come... The light that awaited me at the end this time was quite different, it wasn't as bright and welcoming as before. Something about it seemed to be disastrous and frightening. Unfortunately I didn't have the chance to control the direction was going through, as it's going to swallow  
me up. Here we go, another FF world to come...this time, it's more  
chaotic...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People: Sin is attacking!! Run!!!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Sin?? Uh oh...don't tell me...  
  
Tidus: You! Get out of here before that thing vaporises you right on that spot!!  
  
Yuna: Oh no, he's going to die!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Uh oh...  
  
*Sin's powers blast out over the fields of Mushroom rock road, preparing to vapourize everyone in its range.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: This can't be good... (I'll have to use some of my powerful Time Magic)  
  
*Chrono Fantasy quickly concentrates his powers to use them against the blast that was forcing its way towards him. What was going to happen now? With Luck, the blast was slowing down.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Yes! Success! I've perfectly ceased the blast attack from Sin.  
  
Wakka: Whoa! ya?  
  
Auron: Hmph!  
  
Tidus: Hey You there! Come over here!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Hmm? Oh, right...  
  
Rikku: Hey guys? Did you check out that Kid and what he just did. That's really something amazing!  
  
Kimahri: Danger...Not Over...  
  
*Chrono Fantasy walks over towards the group of seven that was awaiting him in amazement. Those that had survived Sin's attacks and were close by to witness this incredible power, stared in amazement as well while Chrono Fantasy walked by.*  
  
Auron: Look Out!!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Damn! It's still forcing its way through! It's Time for some extreme powers to flow out from my staff!  
  
Rikku: Who the Moogle is this guy?  
  
*Chrono Fantasy turns around while the blast moves towards them from a paused state to a slower state. It already destroyed a few guard towers that were protecting the Island.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Oh no!! Can I hold this off?!  
  
*Suddenly a blinding flashes emerges over everyone, as the conflict to keep away the power is being intact. Now it was quite strange, as Chrono Fantasy suddenly found himself in the depths of water, surrounded by a crowd of people.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Blitzball?  
  
*A ball comes flying at Chrono Fantasy*  
  
Announcer: The Crowd goes wild as the ball is passed to the Legendary player on the Zanarkand Abes! Chrono Fantasy! He appears to be a bit puzzled for a moment there. That knock out must've got to him! Now he's getting back with the flow. He's headed towards the Goal Post of the Besaid Aurochs....Score!  
  
Crowd: *Cheers and claps and jumps up with excitement.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Why am I suddenly a famous and awesome player at Blitz Ball?) What is that!  
  
Seymour: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ho! Ho... Hee Hee......  
  
*Everything suddenly swirls around quickly within Chrono Fantasy's eyes. Appearing on the Dock of the Airship now..*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Tidus is fading away? Where is he going? Yuna must be sad...)  
  
Yuna: I love you.  
  
*Chrono Fantasy watches Tidus fade away as he jumps of the Airship into the night Sky. He couldn't bear this scene, but he didn't have to last that long in it.*  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Darkness...Again... Why am I swirling through the FF worlds and different events, and then return back to Darkness. This wasn't how things were suppose to go...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness.. It is the Enemy to Light. It always returns to Haunt the Light  
and Fight it off. I'll continue going through all these Final Fantasy Worlds until I reach a final Destination. I know that the final destination  
will be taking me back home. Although I do not want to go home, where  
everything is boring... I want to continue going through these Final  
Fantasy Worlds, but I want to learn the Truth about this Darkness. I'll  
have to await the next FF world as I'm brought into Chapter 5..... 


	5. The World of Final Fantasy 6

Chrono Fantasy Meets the Final Fantasy Characters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Where I see the end appears to look quite bizarre to me. This looks different than the other Final Fantasy Worlds I've been going to. At least  
the light does, some how...it looks flat, as if it's less real than anything else. Well... it looks as if I'll have to see what will become of the events when I'm out of this darkness and back into the Light of another  
Final Fantasy World...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chrono Fantasy: Ahh! What happened to my arms!? My legs....Everything is...  
  
Locke: What's wrong with this guy?  
  
Terra: He's acting as if he came from another World or possibly universe.  
  
Shadow: Don't pay attention to him, I'm sure he has his own problems to deal with, just as we do. Let's go on.  
  
Celes: We can't just leave him here like this. I think we should take him along with us. Maybe he'll come in handy.  
  
Locke: Fine, you can do whatever you like. Let's take him onto the Falcon. I'm sure Setzer is waiting for us, so let's go and go after Kefka and put an end to his madness.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (Kefka? That guy is really insane when I remember playing Final Fantasy 6...I must be in the world of Final Fantasy 6 right now...and........No wonder I'm 2D!! Ahh!)  
  
Terra: That guy really is strange. He's starting to scare me. I'm almost thinking of getting rid of him, instead of Kefka...  
  
Celes: You worry too much, maybe he's just shocked by appearing out of nowhere here, and I'm sure he needs us right now.  
  
*Chrono Fantasy and the party boards the Falcon airship, and meets up with the others, as they head towards the tower where Kefka is awaiting*  
  
Setzer: So who is this strange teenage guy?  
  
Terra: Yes, he's very bizarre indeed... he was freaking out about his arms and legs earlier, although he seems quite fine now. Yet still, I wouldn't trust him. For all we know, he could be one of Kefka's minions, a spy, trying to trick us into a trap.  
  
Celes: You're too paranoid...What harm can he do...  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Umm...Hello everyone... I'm sorry for all the trouble I might've caused.  
  
Terra: Ahh! He talked!! He's going to attack us all now!  
  
Locke: Hi kiddo. What's your name?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: My name is Chrono Fantasy. Nice to meet you. I'll aid you in fighting this Kefka fellow and bring this world to peace.  
  
Terra: How..How...does he know the situation we are in?  
  
Celes: *sigh* it's quite obvious, TERRA! That he has been listening to us talk about Kefka while we were bring him here.  
  
Terra: That's it! I had enough of you Celes! Let's fight it out here and now!  
  
Celes: Oooo! You chose the wrong person to mess with!  
  
Locke: Stop it you too! The enemy is Kefka, not each other!  
  
*It was too late. Terra already transformed into an Esper, while Celes was getting out her sword, and ready to absorb any powers that would inflict themselves on her. Chrono Fantasy didn't want to watch this and thought it was unneccessary*  
  
Shadow: Whoa, what did you just do?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: I just simply paused them, that's all... I got great powers as well you know.  
  
Sabin: What kind of powers? Brute Strength? Magical powers?  
  
Edward: Of course he's magical! What do you think he just did? That wasn't from brute strength.  
  
Sabin: You want to fight big brother! I'll show you brute strength.  
  
Edward: *Sigh* Chrono Fantasy, can you please pause my brother.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: .....Well anyways, I'm here to help you fight off Kefka and....(Huh? Where did everyone go?)  
  
Kekfa: What were you saying you wanted to do? You wanted to get rid of me, now didn't you? HeHeHeHeHeHe! Impossible!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Kefka...  
  
Kefka: Die.....  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Pause Time! (Didn't work? Why?)  
  
Kefka: That won't work here! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Everything...is...fading...my...powers...are....ceasing...and....van..ishing ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is very strange. Some how it's like my powers are uncontrollable and acting all haywire. I'm back in the Darkness, and I don't know why and how I am here again. I didn't die in the World of Final Fantasy 6, and I never entered into anything or left by my own means, so somehow, something else is surrounding me, and bringing me throughout all these various different Worlds and back into the Darkness. My strength is decreasing and I'm slowly starting to feel weaker....Why...? What's going to happen to me in Chapter  
6? 


End file.
